3 The Twilight Thief
by occultmagic
Summary: The peaceful people of Sertia are being troubled by a thief. A simple game of catch the 'badguy' quickly becomes more complicated when the Doctor discovers a sinister plot beneath the surface trouble. [Part 3 COMPLETE][Boom Town up to series end]
1. Rose Desires A Gadget

Hey, sorry for long wait for this installment! Should be back to normal posting times now and I'm full of ideas!

Thanks for the lovely reviews, please keep them coming! Xx

Oh, and about romance… lol, the genre for this applies for the whole series, rather than individual episodes, so you will get romance, but a little later on! Promise!

Once again, please read the 'episodes' before this or it wont make sense!

* * *

"Amber," the Doctor said, peering over the console from his spot on the floor. He was making more repairs to the TARDIS, which to Rose seemed to make more mess than they did good, but everything with the Doctor seemed reversed, maybe messing stuff up in the TARDIS was actually fixing it. You never could tell…

"Yes?" Amber asked, looking up from her seat in her ship where she was also making repairs, but hers at least seemed to be improving the condition of her ship, which was currently just large enough for her to sit in comfortably.

"Wouldn't happen to have a laser cutter would you?"

Amber looked down at her utility belt and, after rummaging through several tools, selected a small cylindrical device that looked not unlike the sonic screwdriver, only smaller and gold.

"What do you want doing?" she asked, dropping her other tools and walking over.

The Doctor held up several loose ends of wires.

"That needs to be reattached to that, which needs to be reattached to that, etc," he said, throwing random wires at her.

"Why don't you do it," Amber said, throwing him the laser cutter. The Doctor looked at it blankly, twisted it a couple of times, before shrugging helplessly. Amber snatched it back impatiently.

"I thought it was a cutter," Rose said, coming over.

"Well, it is really," Amber said, turning it on. Two thin lasers shot out of it at angles so they crossed over about six inches from the tip of the cylinder. Amber adjusted it so they crossed a little further away.

"The two lasers separately, are entirely harmless," she explained, passing her hand through both, "but cross them over…"

She took a piece of cloth out of her pocket that she had been using to clean her ship, and held it with the tips of her fingers, moving it towards the laser crossing point. As soon as it touched, the cloth burst into flames. Amber shook it out.

"It burns hotter than any known element, perfect for cutting or soldering tough wires, among other things," Amber finished, turning the device off.

"Everyone has a gadget," Rose said huffily, "Jack has his watch, you have the sonic screwdriver, Amber has a fancy laser cutter. I don't have a gadget!"

"What about your super phone, doesn't that count?" the Doctor asked.

"Great," Rose said, "If I find myself in a life-death situation, I can phone my Mum and play Snake…"

"Snake?" Jack asked excitedly, "Oh Retro _classic_! Can I have a go?"

Rose rolled her eyes and threw him her phone.

"Simple things…" Amber said, looking at the bright eyed expression on Jack's face. Rose laughed.

"All done!" the Doctor said, dusting himself off and standing up, handing Amber back her 'gadget', "How you feeling today Amber?"

"Better," she said, gingerly placing her hand over her wound. She healed faster than the average human, but she wasn't much better off. She was mobile though, and that was all she really needed.

"Good, feeling up to a trip? We'll start off somewhere gentle."

"You could throw me in a volcano for all I care, lets just get off this ship, not that your ship isn't nice of course…" Amber said, making Rose laugh again.

"I think someone is bored," Rose said.

"I think suffocated would be a better word for it…" Amber said, glancing over in Jack's direction, glad he was otherwise occupied with a game of Snake.

The Doctor had a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Right then, I'm going to go and have a look in my library, try and refresh my brain about a few friendly star systems. I don't spend much time in them you see," he said.

"There's a library in here?" Rose asked, looking curiously towards the door at the back of the console room.

* * *

"So, how old are you?" Rose asked Amber as she helped her work on her ship, mostly by passing her some bizarre looking tools when she asked for them.

"S.U.Y., about fourteen, S.E.Y. roughly twenty three," Amber replied from somewhere underneath her ship, "Can you pass me the kinetic reflux bypasser?"

"This wonky looking wrench?" Rose asked, passing it to her, "And that means?"

"S.U.Y. Standard Universe Years, a rough average of all the planetary orbits, like a standard. No one really uses it though. S.E.Y. Standard Earth Years, the measurement used by the Human Empire," Amber replied.

"Why is everything in the Universe _so_ complicated?" Rose asked with a grin.

"Because it's run by a bunch of old, senile men," Amber replied, emerging from beneath her ship.

"That would explain it," Rose said.

"I mean, look who they employ at the Time Agency," Amber said, indicating Jack, who was still captivated by Snake.

"Yeah," Rose said, biting back a laugh.

Amber wiped the dust from her face and leaned back on her ship.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"Nineteen. Standard Earth Years," Rose added as an after thought.

"Still a teenager," Amber said with a smile.

"Yeah, still a baby really. Hey, how old do you reckon Jack is?" Rose asked.

"About three I reckon, ask him," Amber said.

"Hey Jack, how old are you?" Rose called through laughter.

"Old enough to know better, young enough not to care," Jack replied with an air of practice.

"Thirty seven," Amber said.

"Hey!" Jack said, looking up from Rose's phone, "No mind reading, that's cheating!"

"Thirty seven?" Rose asked, amazed, "but that's nearly _forty_! I had you pegged at about twenty five!"

"We live longer when I'm from," Jack said, "And we stay younger longer."

"How long do you live?" Rose asked.

"About four hundred, if you're lucky and eat plenty of vegetables," Jack replied with a shrug, "But I happen to know a nice little planet with health and youth restoring water…" He added with a mischievous smile.

"What about you?" Rose asked turning to Amber.

"Five thousand, give or take a century or two," Amber replied.

"Woah," Rose said.

"If I don't get killed of course, which is highly likely," Amber said with a wry smile.

"So optimistic!" Rose said.

"I'm the last of my kind, I'm living on borrowed time…" Amber said.

"You're travelling with the last Time Lord," Jack said, joining them and handing Rose back her phone, "That puts you on doubly borrowed time."

"I know," Amber said, brushing her hair out of her face, "Especially when Time Lord enemies include Cybermen and Daleks…"

"Let's not go there…" Rose said, shuddering.

"You've encountered a Cyberman or Dalek?" Amber asked.

"I said let's not go there!" Rose repeated, holding up her hands. Luckily the Doctor chose this moment to reappear.

"I have the perfect place!" He said, "We are going to visit the planet Sertia, where the dominant life-forms, Sertains, are well known for top class hospitality and good treatment of visitors and guests. I reckon we try their capital city, Corfeil. It's right up in the mountains, beautiful place, judging by the pictures. Would be good for a nice relax!"

"Sounds good to me," Rose said, jumping up to join the Doctor beside the console.

"Anything to get a bit of fresh air!" Amber said, getting up with a little more laboured effort.

"Whatever suits everyone," Jack said, assisting Amber as she straightened herself up.

* * *

The Doctor looked round at his three companions, all raring to go and ready to assist him. The TARDIS was definitely more comfortable with company. It wasn't meant to be operated alone.

"Here we go then," he said, twirling a few dials and pumping the bicycle pump, "Sertia here we come."

* * *

Rose stepped out of the blue doors into a foggy yet beautiful scene. The sun was shining brilliantly in the sky, and large towering buildings were peaking above the heavy layer of fog. Only it wasn't fog, she realised, but cloud.

"Corfeil," the Doctor said, "The mountain city, the Cloud cover should clear in an hour or so," he said, consulting his watch which seemed to tell the right time wherever he went.

"Nice place to get a suntan," Rose said, shrugging off her jacket.

The Doctor stole a glance at her bare shoulders, wondering for a moment what it would be like to be able to touch them. Thoughts like this surprised him, and he shrugged them off, but nothing could stop him taking Rose's hand as they walked off together to explore.

Jack and Amber followed the 'happy couple', as Jack called them, locking the TARDIS behind them.

"They're so sweet," Jack said, shading his eyes with his hands to watch Rose and the Doctor walking together.

"Sickening," Amber said with a grin.

Jack looked down at her. Some time during the last week she had discovered his old hat from Nineteen Forties England and adopted it, along with the coat as well, but rather than wearing Jack's she cultured her own – it fit better. She was wearing it now at a jaunty angle on her head, over two plaits Rose had put in her hair just before they had ventured out. She wasn't wearing the coat, it was too hot.

"You look really cute in my hat you know," he said.

"Well, I bet I look better than you did anyway," she said.

"Hey, I looked dashing and handsome in that outfit, just you ask Rose!" Jack said.

"Wouldn't dare," Amber said, "Wouldn't want the good Doctor to get jealous now would we?"

* * *

The company walked towards the large gates of Corfeil city, admiring the buildings as the clouds slowly rolled away, revealing more of the city. The entire place was built on the edge of the mountain, a large mountain stream running through the centre and over the edge, forming a beautiful waterfall, the noise of which formed a relaxing background hum. The air was fresh, the area clean and the people looked interesting. They were humanoid, and could have easily passed for humans, if not for the magnificent wings spreading from their shoulder blades. They looked to Rose like Angels.

"Wow," she commented as they came close to the first Sertains.

"The colour of the wings is like a hierarchy system," the Doctor said, "The more pure white they are, the higher social class the bearer is, with pure white being royalty. Some have specific colours, like children born with pink wings are trained as nurses and doctors, black for the Police Force etc."

"Interesting," Rose said, looking around with the air of someone who wanted to absorb everything they were seeing.

They arrived at the gates and they swept open, seemingly by themselves. Rose felt like royalty herself, even without pure white wings, sweeping down the cobbled streets through the shining buildings. It was all very romantic.

"So you like?" the Doctor asked.

"Like, I love!" Rose said, hugging the Doctor.

"Do I get a hug?" Jack asked Amber.

"I'm sure if you ask him nicely he will give you one," Amber said.

"So, where to now?" Rose asked as they arrived in the city centre, marked by an elaborate fountain.

"Wherever you like!" the Doctor said, "We can buy ice cream, or the closest Sertian equivalent, shop for funky souvenirs to decorate the TARDIS, anything at all!"

"Someone's in a good mood," Jack said.

"Anything to do with that hug you reckon?" Amber said back.

"I don't think you need to be psychic to tell that…" Jack replied with a grin.

"I could go for ice cream," Rose said.

"Ok, let's get going!" the Doctor said.

"Halt right there!" An echoing voice called.

Instantly the company found themselves surrounded by black winged Sertians, armed with guns and plastic anti-riot shields.

Amber reacted instantly, taking out the pistol like gun she carried with her everywhere. However, in her weakened state she was in no shape to fight off a troop of armed officers, and her possession of a gun only seemed to make things worse. The officers bristled their wings and gathered closer.

"Put that down," Jack said, placing a hand on Amber's shoulder to draw her out of instinct mode.

Amber realised her mistake and held up her hands in surrender, dropping the gun as she did and kicking it towards the police officers.

"Sorry," she said, "It's a habit I can't shake."

"Who are you?" demanded the echoing voice, "and what are you doing here."

"So much for top class hospitality…" Rose said.


	2. Back In The Frying Pan

Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are great!

* * *

"We're just tourists!" the Doctor called out, "Doing a bit of sightseeing, you know?"

"A thief has been stealing royal and historical artifacts," the voice echoed, "you need to be searched."

The Police officers crowded round the group and began their search.

"I haven't stolen nothing!" Rose protested as one ran her hands over Rose's sleeves, checking for concealed items.

She glared at the officer. They looked much like ordinary Earth police, with black trousers and white shirts, but these police also had chrome visors, black wings and laser guns.

"Just be glad it's not a strip search!" Jack said.

"Don't get any ideas…" Amber muttered, holding her arms out as an officer searched her. "Hey watch it!" she snapped as the guard roughly brushed over her wound.

She staggered slightly backwards. Jack stepped sideways away from the officer searching him and caught her softly, standing her upright, much to Amber's gratitude and the annoyance of the officers.

"Hey we have an invalid here!" Jack said, "Show some of the courtesy you are supposed to be renowned for!"

"Yeah, what's this about hey?" the Doctor asked, "I know you lot – you have the lowest crime rating in the galaxy! Zero percent for the last four hundred years!"

"Which would explain why they're suspicious of tourists…" Amber said dryly as the officer continued to search her, albeit a little more carefully.

The Doctor was having all his pockets routed through by one very thorough officer, who was pulling out impossible amounts of junk from within the confines of the Doctor's leather jacket. Among other things they found a half eaten packet of biscuits, a TV remote, a fancy light-up yoyo and, of course, his Sonic Screwdriver.

"What is this device?" the officer demanded.

"It's a Sonic Screwdriver," the Doctor said, "and it's _mine_!"

The officer examined it, then handed it back.

"What, done searching already?" Jack asked the pretty young female officer checking him for hidden, "Shame, I was just starting to enjoy myself."

The officer looked up at him warily through her visor.

"Hit him if it makes you feel any better, I do it all the time," Amber said.

* * *

The company were marched through the streets of Corfeil towards the center of the city, flanked at all times by large numbers of Police. Their searching hadn't pulled up and missing artifacts, but the Corfeil Police weren't taking any chances.

"Some holiday this is turning out to be," Rose said, "Why is it, that wherever we go we get in some kind of mess? All I want it a little bit of sun, sea and sand!"

"Thought you loved this place?" the Doctor asked a little defensively, "And besides, this is all just a misunderstanding – I'm sure as soon as we speak to someone of higher authority we will be found innocent and set free to do as we will."

"Who's higher authority?" Rose asked.

"Royalty of course!" the Doctor said, gesturing towards a grand palace that they had arrived at the gate of.

"Woah," Jack said looking at the grand building.

"What, now you see the beauty in architecture as well?" Rose asked, "Do you have no boundaries?"

"At least if he tries to chat up a building the only person he risks embarrassing is himself…" Amber said dryly.

"Hey, what's with the whole 'pick on Jack' thing?" Jack asked, folding his arms impatiently.

"You're just such an easy target!" the Doctor said.

The Police marched everyone down the sweeping driveway of the palace, through a grand archway and into an enormous entrance hall. The corridors were four times as wide as the average human corridor, and the high ceilings were painted with elaborate masterpieces, depicting scenes from history, myth and legend.

"The buildings have to be large," the Doctor said to Rose quietly, still intent on educating her despite the police presence, "so the Sertian's wings don't get in the way."

"It's beautiful," Rose breathed, looking up at the artwork all over the walls.

"Would be better without the armed guard…" Amber said.

"Well, you can't have everything," Jack said.

Rose, the Doctor and Amber all stopped, turned round and looked at him oddly.

"Since when have you taken that outlook on life?" Rose asked with a grin, though she felt she already knew the answer.

"Why, since the Doctor turned down my offer for a drink, of course…" Jack said with a wide cheesy grin.

"Keep walking!" an officer demanded curtly. They seemed to have left the echoing voice behind when they left the central square so the officer at the front had taken over, barking orders whenever he deemed it appropriate.

"Sorry!" Rose said, "Are you sure you didn't land in the wrong place Doctor?"

"Yes," the Doctor said.

"Oh yes, I forgot, Mr 'my history's perfect therefore time itself must be wrong', you never get anything wrong, do you?"

"Nope!" the Doctor replied with a cheeky grin. Rose punched his arm affectionately and took his hand again. It wasn't quite as exciting as when they were running for their lives, but the touch of his skin always caused her heart to beat a little faster.

"What's going on?" a drawling voice asked.

The Doctor and Rose looked up to see a stately middle aged man with sweeping creamy wings walking down some steps towards them. He was dressed in fine clothes, a priest like robe that trailed to the floor, golden in colour with ornamental decorations. He had an air of superiority and majestic calm that made the Doctor look like a manic idiot.

"Sir, we apprehended these tourists in the central square, they have been searched and no missing artefacts were uncovered, but we thought it would be best to bring them to you for questioning," the police officer in charge said, saluting.

"Very good, take them to the holding cells, I will question them when I get round to it," the man drawled.

"Excuse me, but whatever happened to innocent until proven guilty?" the Doctor asked, "you can't just throw us in some cell!"

"I'm in charge around here, I will do as I like," the man said. He wasn't angry or petulant, just calm and forceful.

"You're not in charge!" a female voice said from the top of the stairs.

A younger girl with brilliant white wings that were almost blinding ran down towards them.

"Hi!" she said cheerily, addressing everyone.

"My dear, until you are of age, I am the ruling authority in this palace," the man said wearily, "Not a burden I expected to be bearing, but one I will do my best at, now until this thief is caught, it is important that all tourists are kept under close observation."

"Then I shall observe them!" the girl said, "come on, let's get you away from all the police! I'm Lola, nice to meet you all!"

"Is there a tempo control somewhere in your brain?" Amber asked. Lola spoke very fast.

"Do not speak to the Princess with such…" the man began, but Lola interrupted him.

"Somewhere, I just have trouble locating it! Come! I will find you some nice rooms in the palace to make up for this inconvenience."

* * *

"I'm _so _sorry about all that," Lola said as soon as they were away from the crowd of police, "my Uncle is very disappointed that the city is being troubled by a thief during his reign as Steward. I mean, I can't blame him really – it's been like four hundred years and no crime, and now, just as he is in the last few years of his reign before I take over, we get all this trouble, loads of artefacts missing, and no sign of the so called 'Twilight Thief'."

"The Twilight Thief?" the Doctor asked.

"How twee," Amber said.

"Yes, the Twilight Thief, named because they only strike during the fading light."

"Why?" Rose asked.

"Why not?" Lola replied, "Anyway, enough talk about our silly little problems, that's not what you want to hear when you are on holiday. I'll find you some nice rooms then you can go out wherever you like. I'll have to come with you because I told my Uncle I would observe you, but I wont get in your way. Or, I could just lie, I suppose, I don't think you are thieves, are you thieves?"

"No, we are a Con Man, Time Lord, Shop Assistant and Assassin," Amber said.

"Shop Assistant is so not a glamorous title," Rose complained.

"You can be the Glamorous Assistant then," The Doctor said.

"That's better," Rose said.

"So, what can I do for you guys? Anything you want? Anything I can get you? You know, the cooks here do some excellent food from all over the universe, I'll get them to make you a buffet lunch. What planet are you from? I'll have them cook you a delicacy. Unless you want to try something local – we have some really excellent dishes…" Lola garbled.

"Do you ever shut up?" Jack asked.

"No, not really," Lola said with a shrug.

"I feel a bit dizzy…" Amber said, squinting her eyes as if she couldn't quite focus.

She breathed slowly for a second, trying to regain her composure and focus. She thought she was going to be ok, then it hit her – what felt like a punch in the side of the head, followed by the room spinning violently round and out of focus.

"Perhaps you weren't as better as you liked to claim," the Doctor said as both he and Jack grabbed her by an arm and helped her stand upright.

"I think it's a result of all the harassment…" Amber said, grimacing slightly as she put a hand to her head."

"Oh, it's never your fault…" Jack said with a grin.

"I would think it was Damia's fault for stabbing me through the stomach with a shard of glass," Amber said.

"You're injured?" Lola asked, "Well, come this way! I'll have the palace doctors take the best care of you – they will have back on your feet in no time at all. All free of charge of course, no fees for tourists here."

"There is only one doctor I'm letting anywhere near me!" Amber snapped defensively.

"Flattering as that is, my dear, I think Lola is right – you need to see a professional, and as I'm sure Rose and Jack would tell you, I'm far from professional," the Doctor said.

Begrudgingly, Amber admitted defeat.

* * *

"You know, maybe this isn't so bad after all," Rose said as she stuffed her face on all the delicacies the palace chefs could provide.

"The way to your heart is through your stomach!" The Doctor said with a grin, "One bag of chips and your bought for life!"

Rose threw a chip at him.

"You have to do more than that to win my heart," she said, "You have to be someone really special."

"What, like Mickey?" the Doctor teased, ducking below the table as Rose pelted him with chips.

"Stop being mean!" she said with a giggle.

"But I'm so good at it," the Doctor replied.

"Now I know why your ears are so big," Rose said, "It's to keep that enormous head of yours in balance."

"Now that's just mean!" the Doctor said, holding his ears self-consciously.

"But I'm so good at it…" Rose said.

"Right, your turn for chips!" the Doctor said with a huge grin, throwing a whole plate over her head.

* * *

"You know, that little comment about the Doctor could be taken in many ways…" Jack said to Amber, sitting beside her hospital bed, leaning against it.

"I merely meant I trust him," Amber said placidly as the pink winged nurses used a variety of holistic medicines to heal the wound on her stomach and ease her dizziness.

"Good, because he's so hung up on Rose not even someone as gorgeous as you would stand a chance," Jack said.

"I'm not blind, Jack," Amber said with a smile, "I've noticed the puppy-dog eyes…"

"Any chance of puppy-dog eyes coming in my direction anytime soon?"

"You might get lucky with one of the nurses," Amber said.

"You know, that wasn't what I meant," Jack said seriously, "for once," he added, with a less serious grin.

Don't get ideas above your station," Amber said, but like Rose so often did with the Doctor, she pushed him almost affectionately with the beginnings of a smile on her face. Jack was surprised to find this small gesture meant much more to him than the suggestive eyes one of the nurses was giving him.

* * *

Please review! I love to hear from you guys. xx


	3. Chasing Thieves

Hey everyone! here's the next chapter for you. As always, thanks for the reviews and please keep them coming!

* * *

"So what can I do for you guys?" Lola asked some time later when Amber and Jack had returned from the infirmary and Rose and the Doctor were done throwing chips at each other. "I can give you a guided tour of the city, oh no wait, I can't sorry, _princessly duties_…" she said with contempt, "but I can get a friend of mine to show you round. His name's Adair, he works in the kitchens. Nice boy actually, course, my Uncle doesn't approve, thinks I should spend time round people more of my social calibre, but they are all pretty boring. Adair is good fun, you'd probably like him." 

"Lola, shut up," Amber said bluntly.

"Sorry," Lola said with a grin.

"You said the thief always strikes at fading light?" the Doctor asked.

"Yuhuh," Lola replied, trying very hard to limit her answers to one word.

"And that they steal historical and royal artefacts?"

"What are you thinking?" Rose asked with a grin.

"I'm thinking we can help Lola and her Uncle," the Doctor replied, "this thief is stealing royal artefacts, which, am I right in thinking are kept inside the palace?"

"Yep, most of them anyway, and the ones that aren't are kept in the churches and stuff with the historical ones," Lola took a breath but saw everyone watching her and swallowed back what she had been about to say, "I'll stop there shall I?"

"You're learning fast!" Jack said.

"Right then, this is what we'll do," the Doctor said, "Jack, Amber, you go with Lola's friend Adair and see what you can find out on the streets. Rose, you and me are going to have a look round the palace. Lola, can you get us permission to go anywhere?"

"I should think so," Lola said, "As long as you are in sight of someone at all times, so you have an alibi if something else goes missing."

"We won't be sneaking anywhere, just looking around," the Doctor said.

"I'll hop too then," she said, and wandered over to a speaker in the wall, "Hey Adair!" she said into it, pressing one of the many buttons.

"What Lola?" a male voice asked, "This better not take ages, coz I'm supposed to be helping out and I don't want to get told off again."

"I am relieving you of your cooky duties and appointing you to show round some visitors!" Lola said.

"Lola, did I ever mention that I _love_ you? I'll be right there!" Adair answered.

"He loves me," Lola said smugly, making Rose grin.

A few seconds later, a dishevelled looking boy with fairly dull wings skidded round the corner.

"Lola, if your Uncle wouldn't kill me I could so kiss you right now!" he said with glee, "Free of the damn kitchens!"

Lola giggled, twirling her long dark hair between her fingers and blushing slightly.

"Well, you still have to work!" she reprimanded teasingly, "this here is Amber and Jack, they want a tour of the city. No skiving your duty, I want good reports from both of them when they get back."

"I'll be on my best behaviour, I promise!" Adair said, saluting to Lola. He then turned to Amber and Jack and bowed, "I'm Adair, I'll show you anything you want to see."

"Do you talk as much as Lola?" Jack asked.

"Not nearly as much!" Adair replied cheerfully, then held the door open for them.

"Now then Rose, you and I are going to go for a little explore," the Doctor said, and held out his arm to her.

"See you later guys!" Lola said, "Was nice meeting you and all…"

"Thanks for everything Lola," Rose said with a grin, before the girl could get into her stride and talk their ears off.

"Nice one," the Doctor said as Lola left the room.

* * *

"I'm surprised they didn't throw you in a cell in case you were thieves," Adair said to Amber and Jack as he walked them through the now almost empty streets of Corfeil. 

"They tried," Amber said, "and failed, thanks to Lola."

"And before you get suspicious, we aren't thieves, we only just got here," Jack said.

"Oh, I know you aren't thieves. If you ask me, the guy doing this has to be from the city, or at least know it very well," Adair said, shrugging in an unconcerned kind of way, "personally I think it has to be an insider, someone with all the right keys. What planet did you guys say you were from anyway?"

"We didn't," Amber replied.

"Earth," Jack replied.

"You might be, but she's not!" Adair said, nodding his head towards Amber.

"Hey," Jack said, plucking the hat from Amber's head and showing it to him, "Vintage Earth gear!"

"Anyone can go shopping!" Adair said, unconvinced.

"Well you're right, I'm not from Earth," Amber said.

"I knew it! Where are you from?"

"Someplace else."

Adair rolled his eyes.

"Fine, be unfriendly," he said, "Just trying to be nice, interested you know?"

"Well don't get too interested!" Jack said, wagging his finger at Adair warningly.

"Don't worry mate, I have no intention of stealing your girlfriend!" Adair said.

"I should hope not!" Jack said.

"Excuse me?" Amber asked, hands on hip, "Your girlfriend?"

"So if this thief is local how come they don't have wings?" Jack asked quickly.

"The thief wears entirely black, and if they have wings they keep them covered with a cloak. It's impossible to tell anything about them, from gender to age or status," Adair said.

"That narrows our choices down then doesn't it…" Amber said dryly.

* * *

The Doctor scanned around with his Sonic Screwdriver, while Rose nosed inside a few ornamental vases, not entirely sure what she was looking for or could expect to find. 

"You wont find anything here," a familiar voice said.

Rose and the Doctor turned around to see Lola's Uncle walking over towards them.

"I must apologise about earlier, you are right, innocent until proven guilty, I was wrong to be so presumptuous about you," he said, "I am the steward Nadir, welcome to the proud city of Corfeil."

"Nice to be here," the Doctor said, "I'm the Doctor and this is Rose Tyler, and we are going to help you if we can!"

"I would be most grateful, this string of crimes is quite baffling…" Nadir said, bowing to them, "It worries me that Lolanedia, Lola," he said at their baffled looks, "will be turning sixteen in two days time, ascending to the throne with the thief still at large would be very bad for her."

"Then we will work quickly," the Doctor said, "our two other companions are out now having a look around."

"How is your blue haired friend?" Nadir asked, "I heard she was taken ill."

"She's fine thanks to the expert care of your doctors," the Doctor said, "Probably much better than she was before she came."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that. I will leave you to your investigation," Nadir said, bowing again, and leaving the room.

"Poor guy," Rose said, "Sounds like he has the weight of the world on his shoulders."

"If it was during your reign as steward that a four hundred year lack of crime was broken I think you'd have the weight of the world on your shoulders," the Doctor said, scanning a wall with his Screwdriver.

"I think it's more worry for Lola, she's not exactly the most responsible of people, is she?" Rose said.

"You don't know that," the Doctor said neutrally.

"Oh come on," Rose said with a grin, "you can tell she's a bit ditzy."

"Blonde, only with dark hair," the Doctor commented.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with blondes!" Rose said, "she doesn't exactly dress like a princess either. I mean, look what her Uncle wears, all those robes and stuff, she just wears jeans and a t-shirt, you can tell she doesn't exactly take it seriously."

"She's not even sixteen, do you expect her to take things seriously? Look at Jack, he's in his thirties and doesn't take anything seriously!" the Doctor grinned.

Rose laughed.

"I wonder what happened to her parents, how come her Uncle ended up as steward," she pondered.

"That's none of our business, we're just here to catch a thief," the Doctor said.

"If you think about it, catching the thief is none of our business either…" Rose teased, but she skipped in front of him down the corridor to check the next room.

* * *

"What important work were we dragging you away from in the kitchen then?" Amber asked to distract Adair from Jack scanning around. 

"Just food prep for the ceremony at the end of the week," Adair said.

"What ceremony?"

"Lola's crowning, and probably wedding," Adair said, trying hard to sound unconcerned and failing.

"Wedding? She can't be a day over sixteen! Who's she marrying?" Amber said.

"She's sixteen on the day she's crowned, and she's marrying her Uncle," Adair said.

"Isn't that a bit wrong?" Jack asked, discretely rejoining the conversation.

"Well, I think so, but lots of the older people think it's a good idea. Lola's a bit dizzy and will probably need help ruling, and who better to give it than the steward, and he's not really her Uncle anyway, only through marriage."

"That's still gross," Jack decided.

"That's rich coming from you who would have anyone," Amber said.

Jack actually looked quite hurt.

"I could have anyone, but there _are_ some people I want more than others…" he said.

"Ssh," Amber said curtly.

"What? I just…" Jack began but Amber put her hand over his mouth and peered behind him.

"I thought I heard something," she whispered.

Jack turned around and looked in the direction she was gazing and saw movement among the shadows.

"Race you!" he said to Amber and the pair dashed off after the shadow, leaving Adair sprinting with the aid of his wings to catch up.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To catch a thief," Amber said.

"You can't do that!" Adair said.

"Why not?" Jack asked, looking at Adair with confusion.

"You'll get yourself hurt, you don't know this city – there are cliff edges and sudden drops all over the place! Leave it to the police."

"And a fine job they're doing rounding up a load of innocent tourists!" Amber said.

"From what I heard you lot are hardly innocent," Adair said, "Con men and assassins?"

"We are the least of your problems," Jack said.

"Yeah, you probably are," Adair said darkly as a figure dressed all in black jumped off a building, waved to them, then dashed off, followed closely by Jack and Amber.

* * *

Rose and the Doctor searched each room they came to, eventually taking them to the kitchen. It was a flurry of activity, with exotic looking dishes being prepared everywhere. Steam filled the room like a sauna and the smells were delicious. 

"This has to be good for the skin," Rose commented, pulling her hair back.

"Can I help you, sir, madam?" a woman asked, walking over, still beating a mix in a very large pan.

She had large brown eyes, small greyish wings, long hair in bad condition from years of tying it back to keep it out of the food and reddened hands from all the work preparing food. She had a wary look about her but there was a smile on her face as she greeted them.

"If you've come to thank the chef for your dinners, thank you kindly, but it was no problem, really sir, lady. You needn't have wasted your evening coming down here," she said with a small curtsey.

"The food was excellent, it was well worth coming down here to say thank you to you and your marvellous chefs," the Doctor said, "and I hope you don't mind too much if we have a look round while we are here."

"What would you want to do that for?" she asked, "I assure you, my kitchen is clean, spotless!"

"Oh, I believe it," the Doctor said, "I'm not looking for dirt, I'm looking for clues."

"Clues?" she asked.

"My name's Rose," Rose said, pushing in in front of the Doctor, "What's yours?"

"Mali, my lady," the woman said, looking rather flustered as Rose reached out to shake her hand.

"Well Mali, I'm just gonna repeat what the Doctor said – your food was lovely, I haven't had such a good meal in ages!" Rose said, elbowing the Doctor away, "what's your secret?"

"Well, we have a lot of herbs that grow round here on the mountains, they make excellent flavourings for our dishes," Mali said, her expression changing to flattered.

The Doctor grinned as he caught on to Rose's plan, and snuck away to have a look around.

"What's all this preparation for?" Rose asked as the Doctor switched on his Sonic Screwdriver, "Looks like there's gonna be a big party!"

"Well, it is the coronation of our Lady Lola, such a lovely child, we in the kitchen want to make it a special day for her," Mali said.

"Specially that Adair, I bet," Rose said with a giggle. Mali's expression suddenly turned very serious.

"Now you shouldn't encourage that, ma'am, they both ought to know better!"

"They're just kids, what's the harm in having a little fun?"

"When one of those 'just kids' is the future Queen of Corfeil, her Uncle would certainly not approve."

There was something in the tone of Mali's voice when she mentioned Lola's Uncle that made Rose shiver. She was about to question Mali further, but there was a crash from somewhere in the back of the room.

"Do these look like Artefacts to you, Rose?" the Doctor asked, holding up a collection of valuable looking objects.

* * *

Amber was the faster out of her and Jack, and she sprinted ahead, chasing down the thief. She tried to gather information from the thief's thoughts, but their mind was like a blank canvas, completely guarded and not letting anything through. A stronger psychic could have broken through this, but Amber wasn't about to try. Instead she ran faster. 

The healers of Corfeil had done an incredible job on her wound. Even running like this, putting so much pressure on her body wasn't causing her any pain, only a slight discomfort that would fade in minutes once she stopped. It made coming to Sertia worth all the hassle.

Amber rounded a sharp corner and swerved out of the way of a fist that came flying in her direction. She turned to see the thief standing before her, head titled to the side cheekily as if to say 'is that all you got?'. Amber raised her fists and prepared to fight.

The thief bowed then stepped backwards and was enveloped by a thick mist. Amber heard the sounds of mischievous laughter from somewhere in front of her and ran straight for them.

Jack and Adair turned the corner and saw nothing.

"What?" Jack asked, "Where'd they go?"

"It's the mist!" Adair said, "it comes down off the mountains in patches, really thick. You can't see where you are going at all in it!"

"Amber!" Jack said, and sprinted off into the mist.

"That's so not a good idea…" Adair said, running after him.

Amber listened for the sounds of the thief, straining her ears to pick out the echoing footsteps. She could see no more than a few centimetres in front of her, and even then all she could see was swirling white fog.

On the back of her neck she felt a rush of air and ducked as a hand flew over her head.

"It's wrong to attack from behind!" Amber said, catching the thief's arm with her hand.

The thief merely tilted their head to the side again and attacked with the other hand. For a while they parried, each blocking the others attack, walking circles round each other. Amber switched to the offensive and threw blow after blow at the thief who dodged them all before blocking with their arms crossed in front of them. With another little laugh they stepped backwards and began running again.

"Dammit!" Amber said, and chased after them.

As she ran the mist began to clear so she ran faster. Ahead she could see the thief skipping about. Suddenly they stopped and turned around, waving. Amber saw this and ran faster, hoping to bridge the gap. The thief bobbed into a little curtsey then stepped backwards, falling down out of sight over a cliff edge concealed by the fog. Amber skidded to a halt just before it, pushing a few bits of gravel over the edge.

"That was too close," she said, breathing heavily as Jack and Adair ran to join her.

* * *

Next part coming soon! 


	4. Testing a Theory

"Why are we taking this lot to our room?" Rose asked, puffing slightly as she jogged to keep up with the Doctor's long strides.

"Because I don't trust this, not any of this," the Doctor said, "Something is going on here, much more worrying than a thief."

"What gives you that idea?" Rose asked.

"Just a few small things, like Mali's reaction, the timing of this, it's like someone wants to sabotage Lola's coronation and I think it might be one of the staff," the Doctor explained.

"Why would they want to do that?"

"I don't know."

The Doctor and Rose marched into their room and placed all the artefacts in safe places. They had convinced Mali not to breath a word, as they said returning the artefacts was only one thing, to stop the problem at it's source and catch the thief was their intention, and they couldn't have the thief knowing they were getting close. Mali had agreed after a little persuasion.

"So, what's the master plan then?" Rose said, "impress me with your genius."

The Doctor looked at her.

"I don't have a plan," he said, "never do!"

"You must have some kind of idea," Rose looked hopefully at him.

"Ok, here's the idea then, we wait til Amber and Jack get back then find out what we collectively know," the Doctor grinned.

"That is the lamest idea I've ever heard," Rose said, shoving the Doctor gently.

"Well, I'd like to see you come up with something better!" the Doctor retorted.

Rose was saved from answering by a heavy knock on the door.

"Come in!" the Doctor said.

The door opened to reveal Nadir, still wearing a weary expression.

"How has your search been? Fruitful I hope," he said.

"Very," the Doctor replied, sidestepping in front of their finds, "but we don't want to say anything just yet. The key to tracking the thief is going to be secrecy, not letting them know we are close."

"I'm glad you are making progress, my friend, it is a relief to me," Nadir said.

"I'm glad we can help," the Doctor said earnestly.

"You'll have to come to the coronation," Nadir offered, "It is going to be quite a party."

"We'd love to come," Rose said, before the Doctor could refuse.

"Then I shall see you there," Nadir said, heading back towards the door, "hopefully with the thief's identity revealed."

* * *

Jack and Amber peered over the edge of the cliff. They couldn't see anything beyond a couple of feet.

"Definitely too close," Jack said.

Adair was skipping around nervously, apparently also thinking it was too close.

"You know, perhaps we should head back…" he said.

"Yeah, I think we should," Amber said, pushing Jack in the general direction of the palace, away from the cliff edge.

"Don't mind if we do," Jack said with a hint of a shudder.

In silence they walked back to the palace, Adair leading them expertly through the safe streets. It was a relief for all three members of the party when the familiar architecture of the palace broke through the mist.

"Thanks Adair," Amber said.

"Yeah, we'll tell your girlfriend you were great!" Jack said.

"Don't even joke about that!" Adair said, "I'll get my neck strung!"

He grinned then ran off, presumably towards the kitchen.

"Nice kid," Jack said.

"I don't like this one bit," Amber said.

"Do you ever?" Jack asked, jogging to catch up with her as she marched down the corridor towards the room they had been given by Lola earlier.

"Something isn't right about this, and I can't put my finger on what."

"Then lets go talk to the Doctor, because he probably can," Jack said, slipping his arm casually round her waist. Amber looked up at him enquiringly and he raised his hands in surrender, grinning with such infectious amusement that Amber couldn't help grinning back.

They made their way to the room Lola had allocated to them, swinging the door open to find Rose and the Doctor sat on the floor, sorting through a pile of vases and similar items of historical and monetary value.

"You know, if anyone other than us had walked in just then, you would have had a lot of explaining to do," Jack said.

"Good job it was just you two then!" the Doctor said with his usual cheery tone, though his face was marked with a frown of concentration, like he had been pondering over something long and hard before the interruption.

"You don't like this either," Amber commented.

"No I don't," the Doctor replied, more seriously, standing up.

"Where did you find all this lot?" Jack asked, picking up a vase and looking over it. It looked to Amber like he was trying to place a price on it. Rose had obviously thought the same thing, as she stood up and removed it from his hands telling him not to get any ideas.

"The kitchens," the Doctor replied, "hidden in a little cupboard right in the back. Doubt anyone else would have noticed it really, I almost didn't."

"And we found our thief, chased them through the city until they jumped off a cliff," Amber said, "I wasn't going to carry on the chase after that."

"You jumped off that building in London," Rose said.

"Yes, but I could see the floor off that," Amber replied, "with all the mist rolling about I had no way of telling how far down that cliff went."

"Which leads us to the conclusion that the thief is either really stupid or knows the city well," the Doctor said.

"Oh it's definitely someone from these parts," Jack said.

"Someone with contacts in the kitchens," Amber commented.

"What about that Adair?" Rose asked, but Amber and Jack shook their heads.

"He was with us the whole time," Amber said.

"And besides, he's so loved up on Lola why would he want to sabotage her coronation?" Jack commented offhandly.

Rose giggled and the Doctor rolled his eyes, but Amber regarded him, a curious expression on her face as she thought over what he had just said. Jack wasn't looking and didn't notice.

"We can't do anything else now," the Doctor said, "we should get some rest."

"Gladly!" Jack said, "I've done enough chasing for tonight."

"Does that mean I may finally get a minutes peace?" Amber asked dryly.

* * *

The sun was bright but the air crisp and cold the next morning. The Doctor and Rose hid all the artefacts in their room for when Lola came, bubbly and chatty as ever, despite her impending disaster coronation, asking them at great length what they wanted to do.

"I could show you around myself now you know, I'm free until the afternoon when I have to try on a load of nasty dresses for tomorrow. You know, I hate dresses, why can't Queens be funky and wear dungarees or something? I don't do well on the whole dress thing – I trip over them all the time, and I feel like a marshmallow." Lola said as they walked into a large conservatory.

"You should have seen the dress I had to wear in Cardiff," Rose said, "it was gorgeous, but not much use when you are trying to fight zombies."

"You looked lovely in that dress!" the Doctor said, "And besides, wearing trousers in nineteenth century Cardiff would have caused more of a stir than it was worth!"

"What were you doing in nineteenth century Cardiff?" Jack asked.

"Long story," the Doctor said.

"Involving Charles Dickens, a botched TARDIS landing and a bunch of crazy aliens called the Gelth," Rose elaborated.

"You two do get around, don't you?" Jack said with a grin.

"Who are you guys anyway, from the sound of you, you don't seem like regular tourists," Lola said, "fighting zombies, catching thieves? Are you intergalactic police who don't like taking days off or something? Coz there is such thing as too much work, my Uncle calls it burning the candle at both ends and it's really bad for your health. He says…"

"You know, I wonder if you even want us to catch this thief," Amber said coolly.

Lola looked very offended.

"Of course I do! And I'm very grateful for the assistance you are giving my people and my city, I just don't want anyone to get hurt that's all, because I am nice and caring like that and…"

"We don't doubt it," the Doctor said quickly, "In fact, I was wondering if you would answer some questions I have – you might be able to help us catch the thief even quicker."

"Sure, I'll help any way I can!" Lola said, looking pointedly at Amber who just calmly met her eyes.

"I'm going for a walk," Amber said, and took her leave.

"What's her problem?" Lola asked.

"Her planet was destroyed," Jack said, as though this was explanation of everything.

* * *

Amber walked quickly through the streets, tucking her jacket around herself in an attempt to block out the perishing wind that had picked up over night. Her long blue hair blew around her, a dash of unusual colour among the crowds of Sertians. Retracing her steps, she travelled all the way back to the cliff edge and peered over. Even in the broad daylight she could barely see the bottom.

"Definitely a local," Amber muttered to herself and sat down at the cliff edge, before lowering herself over and beginning a long climb down.

The cliff was jagged and had plenty of footholds. Amber made fairly quick work of scaling the wall, being both small and agile. About halfway down she came across a plateau and paused to catch her breath.

The view was amazing. It seemed she could see the whole planet, sat on the tiny ledge on the cliff side. Vast fields of green stretched out before her, with majestic rivers sweeping across them. Sparse collections of trees littered the landscape, and tall mountains marked the edge of the world. The Sertians weren't for bright colours, choosing to wear pastels and creams above vibrant, bold colours, and this was reflected in their landscape. The mist hung over the terrain, making everything appear soft and gentle. Nothing stood out, nothing made a bold statement (quite unlike Amber's hair and Rose's pink jacket).

As her eyes travelled across the view, however, a dash of vibrancy in the foreground caught Amber's eyes. She stopped gazing into the middle distance and focused on the ground in front of her where, caught in a reed like plant, swaying in the breeze, was a single, brilliant white feather.

"Are you looking forwards to being Queen?" Rose asked as the Doctor spoke quietly to Jack.

"Yeah, it's gonna be fab – I'm going to really revamp the whole place. People are so boring around here, so traditional! I want to inject some life into the people," Lola said excitedly, "I only hope they like me, I know none of the elders really do… they think I'm too irresponsible and scatty. And they are probably right about me being scatty, but I'm not irresponsible! I know exactly what I'm doing!"

"How does it work? Who are the elders?" Rose asked, genuinely curious.

"They are the people who are advisors to the crown, like a government, only they are all really old and don't have a clue. If I was in charge of who got in the government I'd have a few girls and some funky young people who weren't only interested in drinking brandy and bossing people around. Unfortunately, as it is at the moment, I think you have to be at least eighty-five to qualify! And even if that's not true, you have to be voted on by the other members, and they are all over eighty-five."

Rose laughed. She thought the people of Corfeil wouldn't know what had hit them when Lola came into power, and that was probably a good thing. Judging by the miserable nature of her Uncle, they needed a good shake up.

* * *

"Where has Amber gone?" the Doctor asked Jack as Rose chatted to Lola.

"Search me!" Jack said, shrugging, "So what else did you find yesterday, other than a load of artefacts?"

"Not much," the Doctor said, "only little things, like there is some bad feeling among the staff, though none of it so far seems to be directed towards Lola, which is odd, considering it's her coronation that is being sabotaged."

"You know," Jack said, "maybe it isn't."

"What?" the Doctor asked.

"What was the name of that kitchen woman you spoke to?" Jack asked.

"Mali," the Doctor replied, "not thinking of chatting her up were you?"

"Actually, yes," Jack replied and walked out, just like Amber had a moment ago.

* * *

Jack walked through the corridors and into the kitchen. It was easy to pick out Mali among the steam and crowds of people. She was the one who looked ready to pull out her own hair from stress. Jack grinned to himself and wandered over to her.

"You look like you could use a relax," he said.

"I certainly could sir, but I have no time for such activities, I have a coronation to prepare for," Mali said.

"And a wedding I hear," Jack prompted.

"Yes, that too," Mali said with a hint of distaste.

"Well you are doing a fantastic job," Jack said, taking her hand and kissing it, "I've never seen such skill in the kitchen."

Mali blushed heavily.

"Really sir, it's nothing," she said.

"Lola is a lucky girl to have such willing staff."

"She's a lovely girl, we would only wish to serve her to the best of our ability," Mali said.

"You speak of her almost like a daughter," Jack tried.

"Well, the child's natural parents died a while back, and I think it's important that a girl has some female influence in her life, not just dusty scholars and her Uncle," Mali said, beating the mix she was making with unusual ferocity.

"Oh of course," Jack said, "and you must do a fantastic job, she's a truly charming individual. So sad that her parents died when she was young…"

"Yes, tragic," Mali said curtly.

Jack stood back and pondered how to phrase his next question when he noticed Adair watching him from the back of the room. The boy looked cold, not open and friendly like he had been yesterday.

_I must be getting close_, Jack thought, and pressed on.

"How did it come about, that she should lose both her parents so young?" Jack asked, all sweetness and concern. It was apparently the golden question.

"I don't know," Mali said curtly, "now if you wouldn't mind leaving, I have important things to do."

"Mali," Jack said seriously, "What happened to Lola's parents?"

"I'm sorry sir, but you must leave," Mali continued, ignoring his question.

Suddenly, Adair was there in her defence.

"Sorry sir, but we are very busy at the moment. If it is someone to show you around you want, perhaps you should ask Lola, I'm sure she would be more than happy to oblige," he said, steering Jack towards the door. Though Jack could have easily fought against the boy, he had got more than enough to work with, and he left quietly. It was time he reported back to the Doctor.

* * *

"Where's Jack gone?" Rose asked.

"No idea," the Doctor replied, "now Lola, I have a few questions I'd be grateful if you could answer."

"Sure thing!" Lola said, "Hey, see how much effort I'm making not to talk too much – that was a two word answer!" You proud?"

"Very," the Doctor said, grinning at Rose who was laughing.

He and Lola went to sit in a corner and Rose left them too it, wandering over to the entrance of the conservatory. She looked out of the large glass door at the beautiful palace grounds, almost over grown with long green vines dotted with dainty purple flowers. It was a lovely place.

A door behind her opened, and Rose turned round to see Amber who was marching towards her with a purposeful look on her face. She picked up a large ornamental staff as she walked past it without even looking and continued walking.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked as she marched briskly past.

"Testing a theory," Amber said.

She was heading towards where Lola and the Doctor were sat talking. Rose didn't know whether to alert them to the fact that Amber was walking to them armed with a staff that she planned to do God knows what with, or whether to trust the Assassin's intentions. Before she could make up her mind, three things happened at once.

Adair and Jack both burst into the room from entirely different directions, both garbling something simultaneously, Jack directed at the Doctor, Adair directed at Lola, just as Amber swung her staff gracefully between her hands and then at the back of Lola's head. Rose gasped, but not because Amber had hit Lola, because Lola had turned around almost automatically and blocked the strike. Judging by the look on her face, she hadn't even been aware that she had done it.

"Theory tested," Amber said, lowering the staff and holding out a brilliant white feather before Lola.

The bubbly look on Lola's face faded, and in a serious tone of voice she had never used before she said, "Are you going to give me a chance to explain, or just take me straight to my Uncle?"

* * *

Thanks for all the reviesw! Please keep them coming, next part out soon! xx 


	5. The Conspiracy

Just to answer one of my reviews, Rose's time in the limelight is coming! She gets much more of a role in the next few stories, in the next but one in particular!

* * *

"Lola?" the Doctor asked, bemused and slightly angry, "but you're the princess, you have a responsibility to your people!" 

"Yes, and it is that responsibility that made me do what I did!" Lola said. She sounded so far from the bubbly girl that never shut up, it was as though she was a different person.

The Doctor looked between Lola, Rose, Adair, Jack and Amber, for once completely confused.

"What exactly is going on here?" he asked.

"Perhaps we should bring Mali in here, as she seems to be the other conspirator," Jack said.

"Isn't there somewhere we can talk that's a little more private?" Amber said, looking out of the glass doors to where other staff, scholars and elders were wandering around.

"My room is free, no one will come there," Lola said.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just report you to your Uncle for stealing right now?" the Doctor said to the teen.

"Because I said not to," Amber answered for her, "No one here knows the full picture except Lola, and I want to hear it before we jump to conclusions."

"I think we know what's going on," Rose said, sounding betrayed. She felt bad for trusting and liking Lola.

"Did you know Lola is getting married tomorrow?" Jack asked.

"Not if I can help it!" Lola said as Roselooked surprisedand shook her head.

The Doctor frowned then nodded at Amber.

"Ok, let's talk."

* * *

In the peace and safety of her room, Lola told them everything. 

"It was a set up," she said, "I'm not trying to deny that I am the thief, because I am. I know the city and the palace well, I have alibis and consorts in the staff who would do anything to help me, but I wasn't doing it for my own selfish reasons."

She took a deep breath then continued.

"My parents were loving, caring rulers of this city, and thy were much adored by their people, as was my Mother's sister, next in line for the throne should something happen. I was born and, though I wasn't male like the elders hoped, everyone was glad, everyone except one person, who through my birth had lost their claim on the throne.

"For years nothing happened, then when I was four my Mother's sister died of a fever. The city mourned the loss of such a bright, giving woman, who though she wasn't Queen and never would be, was looked upon almost as a spiritual leader, and gave their heartfelt condolences to her husband, who was suitably devastated at his loss.

"Then when I was seven, my Mother and Father both contracted a similar illness. A rare but deadly fever among the Sertian people that often afflicts families, killing them all at the same time. My Uncle attended them, risking his own neck to try and save theirs. He took them herbal remedies, chemical medicines, anything the doctors recommended, but they never recovered. The people mourned their deaths, but rejoiced that I had not suffered the same ill fated end, and so my Uncle became the Steward, keeping the throne warm and the city afloat until I came of age and could take the throne myself.

"Until a while ago I believed completely that my aunt and parents had all been struck down by a fever, until I discovered from Mali during one of my many days spent helping in the kitchen, of a herb that, when ingested is highly poisonous, causing similar symptoms to those of the deadly fever that killed my parents.

"After that I became suspicious and began noticing things about my Uncle that weren't right. I snuck into his room and looked through his things and found detailed family histories, lists of obscure relatives that might have claims on the throne, recipes for poisons, lists of their symptoms, and worst of all, his own name written alongside mine on a family tree, bonded by marriage.

"I thought it was just his own imaginings, but later he came to me and told me he had proposed our marriage to the elders and they had agreed it was an excellent idea and given him their full consent. I never even got a say in it, and I know they wouldn't believe me if I told them he had murdered my parents, his wife and was plotting to take the throne for his own evil ends.

"So, I became the thief, stealing artefacts and valuables, hiding them in the kitchens with help from Adair and Mali. I hoped to store them in my Uncle's room, framing him for a crime he didn't commit to put him away for the crime he did commit." Lola bowed her head as she finished reciting her tale. Adair had his hand on her shoulder and Mali was drying her eyes on her apron.

"So, why didn't your Uncle just kill you?" Rose asked.

"No claim to the throne then," Adair said, "Some other relative would step up with a better claim, only by marrying could he secure his seat."

"He plans to reveal to everyone his plan after the wedding, just as it's too late," Mali said, "As soon as the ceremony is done he will tell everyone what he has done when they are powerless to do anything about it."

The Doctor, who had remained silent and thoughtful through all of this, spoke at last.

"Is there any other way he can claim the throne?" he asked.

Lola shook her head.

"No, and only by allowing him to claim the throne can we reveal his true intentions," she said, speaking seriously, thoughtfully and insightfully, just like a true Queen. As she sat there, self-contained and noble, it was easy to see the ruler she would become.

"Then what if he marries you, but doesn't marry you?" the Doctor asked.

Lola, Adair and Mali looked at him confused, but one person in the room had guessed the Doctor's intentions.

"No…way…" Amber said, clearly very horrified.

* * *

"I'm beginning to think it was a bad idea coming with you lot…" Amber grumbled as Lola changed into her coronation gown. 

"Only beginning?" the Doctor asked with a cheeky grin.

"This is abuse," Amber said blandly.

"Come on, even you couldn't let this city be taken over by an evil leader with his eyes set on the throne," the Doctor said.

Amber couldn't think of a snappy enough reply, so she settled with glaring.

"What?" the Doctor asked, "You were happy enough when solving the crime involved running around chasing after people and fighting! Now it's time to use a bit of stealth and brain and you are complaining like a four year old being made to eat vegetables!"

Amber just folded her arms impatiently.

"So you can shape shift?" Adair asked.

"Unfortunately," Amber replied.

"Why didn't you grow wings and fly off the cliff after Lola then?" he asked.

"I don't have wings normally, I don't know how they work, the muscle structure and things required to move them. I could imitate the shape but to actually use them is another thing altogether," Amber explained.

"Makes sense," Adair said with a shrug.

"The ceremony doesn't require flying or anything then?" Jack asked.

"No," Adair said, "Luckily."

* * *

"This just reminds me why I hate dresses," Lola said, holding up a very tent like, but beautiful white dress. Rose looked at it adoringly. 

"That's gorgeous!" she said, holding it out and inspecting all the intricate ruches and pleats, "I'd love to wear a dress like this for my wedding!"

"Well you can have it!" Lola said, "because now it looks like I won't even be wearing it."

She gave a little grin of glee at this thought.

"Well you have to wear it now miss, so that blue haired girl can see what you look like in it!" Mali said, holding out her hands to take the dress.

"She chased me all through the city!" Lola said, "Thought she would have given up a bit sooner, had to resort to drastic measures to lose her."

Rose giggled, then turned to inspect the rest of Lola's walk-in wardrobe while Mali helped her into her dress.

"Are you any good with hair, miss?" Mali asked, turning to Rose.

"Who me?" Rose asked, "Yeah, I can do a thing or two."

"Isn't brushing it good enough?" Lola asked, looking at her long rich brown locks with distaste.

"Hair is fun!" Rose said, "Me and my mate Shireen used to spend hours doing each other's hair."

She took Lola's hair into her hands and began to twist it into an elegant style.

"You have such lovely hair too!" Rose said, "Not like mine, mine's boring. At least it was until I dyed it."

"You have cool hair, and cool clothes!" Lola said, "Why can't girls here dress like you do?"

"Yeah, does seem you lot need a fashion revolution – maybe you could do that," Rose said, "When you're Queen you'll be able to do whatever you like."

Lola looked as though this thought had only just really hit her as possible. She had joked about it for years, but with the constant threat of her Uncle taking the throne she had stopped believing it would ever happen.

* * *

"_That_ is what I have to look like?" Amber asked as Lola came out from her dressing room and gave them all a twirl. 

Jack, who was finding this all very funny, burst into near hysterical laughter.

"Oh this is going to be fantastic!" he said.

"Hey, that's _my_ word!" the Doctor said.

"It was the only one fit to describe the situation Doc," Jack replied with a grin.

Amber was not impressed.

"I can't believe this," she said, then looked to the ceiling, closed her eyes and began working on her transformation.

Her hair went first, turning from vibrant blue to dark brown, and growing several inches in length. It automatically shifted into the style Rose had done for Lola, without need for hairgrips and ties. Her face then began to melt from her defined, almost angular features into Lola's soft, baby faced, rosy cheeked look. The next thing Lola knew, it was like looking in a mirror.

"That's creepy," Lola said, "You won't have to do much about your attitude either, because I think I would have that face on if it was me walking down the aisle."

Jack was still laughing to himself, which prompted Amber to smack him with a gloved hand.

"Ouch!" he complained.

"Serves you right," Amber snapped.

* * *

Later, when all the preparation had gone underway, and everyone was just about ready to settle to bed, Rose remembered a slight problem. 

"We said we would catch the thief!" she said.

"We did," the Doctor said.

"Then perhaps we should head back to the TARDIS and pretend we've run, rather than face the shame of failing," Amber suggested.

"Good idea," the Doctor said.

"Then we can find Lola some coronation presents, I'm sure she'd like some of my clothes," Rose said eagerly.

The Doctor grinned.

"Yes, you can certainly afford to part with some of your clothes – it's a wonder the TARDIS can take off at all with the weight of your wardrobe!"

Rose tried to look angry but it didn't last long before melting into a smile, and she skipped up to the Doctor, walking hand in hand with him back to their home.

* * *

Hope you liked! please review! xx 


	6. Wedding Bells

Hey there! thanks for all the reviews once again! they really make my day :) :)

* * *

Rose woke early the next morning and sorted through some clothes for Lola. The princess was about the same height and size as Rose, and would probably have no problem fitting into anything that Rose picked out. She chose items of particularly vibrant colour she felt would match Lola's personality. 

She skipped into the console room to find the Doctor watching Nadir on a screen. He was being informed by the butler of the palace that there was no sign of the Doctor and his companions. He nodded in a resigned fashion but there was a hint of relief in his eyes.

"You'll have to take me somewhere where I can wear this dress next," Rose said to the Doctor.

He looked up to see her holding it up against herself, marveling in its intricate beauty.

"I know a nice little planet where the dress code is ball gowns for women, suits for men," the Doctor replied, looking back down at the screen he was tinkering with, "We could take a visit if you like, only, you may get roped into performing in their daily opera if you are not careful…"

"Isn't there ever a planet that doesn't come with complications?" Rose asked with a giggle.

"Compared to conspiracies to steal the throne, daleks and war-time England, singing in an opera is fairly minor," the Doctor replied, "at least the only thing you stand to lose is your pride, rather than a limb!"

When Rose didn't come up with a snappy reply, the Doctor looked up from what he was doing. Rose was looking down at the tag in her dress with a mix of curiosity and horror.

"What's wrong, just discovered it's dress size eight, not ten?" the Doctor quipped.

"No," Rose said, ignoring his cheeky comment, "the design brand is Bad Wolf, Bad Wolf designs…"

"And there was me thinking we had got through a whole adventure without hearing those two words…" the Doctor joked halfheartedly.

It was starting to creep him out a bit. Two words, following them through time and space. Who had the power to do that? Who was the Bad Wolf? And what did they want with him and his companions?

* * *

"I still can't believe you guys were serious when you said your space ship was the blue police box…" Adair said, looking round the TARDIS appreciatively.

"It's a chameleon circuit," the Doctor said, "Disguises the TARDIS so it blends in wherever it lands, only it's broken so it's stuck looking like a police box."

"And the whole bigger on the inside thing?" Adair asked.

"It's trans-dimensional," the Doctor said with a smug grin.

"And why do you have another space ship inside it?"

"What is this, twenty questions?" the Doctor asked, "That's Amber's ship, another impressive piece of technology, but we'll leave that one for another day shall we? We have things to do!"

"You mean I have things to do…" Amber said.

"That's right! Now, Adair, where is Lola right now?" the Doctor asked.

"She's got to do a couple of things in preparation, then she's coming over here," Adair said.

"Ok, here's the plan then," the Doctor said.

"Must be nice to say that," Rose said with a wicked grin, "no 'trigger-happiness' when you're in charge!"

The Doctor grinned back.

"What's wrong with trigger happy?" Jack asked.

"Nothing," Amber said, "Until you accidentally shoot yourself in the foot with the powerful laser gun you keep in your pocket…"

"Maybe I'll stop keeping it in my pocket then," Jack said.

"Plan!" the Doctor said.

"Ok, Doc, fire away!" Jack said, "No pun intended."

* * *

Lola was used to sneaking around, weeks of being the Twilight Thief had given her plenty of experience, but getting from the palace to the TARDIS was the trickiest thing she had ever done.

As soon as she got back to the privacy of her room after being briefed by the city elders, for about the hundredth time, on the service she was about to go through, she locked the door and climbed out of the window.

She glided down to the ground then headed straight for the woods, where the trees would cover her wings. Flying was too risky, anyone could see her. She sprinted through the thick trees, hoping that the Doctor was keeping up his side of the deal and getting her replacement in place before anyone could become suspicious.

Meanwhile, Amber was walking through the gardens, disguised as Adair. No one stopped her, or so much as looked at her for more than a brief moment, she just strolled right up and then round the outside, before having a quick look round for people with her binoculars, and climbing into Lola's room through the window.

After shutting the window and curtains, Amber switched back to her normal self. She still had a while before she had to do anything according to Lola, so she occupied herself having a look around.

The room was huge and full of elegant sweeping drapes, very princessly. Apart from the huge walk in wardrobe there was an ensuite bathroom and a separate study area. Amber opened the drawers in the desk to find plenty of doodles, a note or two from Adair, and not much else. She could see why the Elders thought it was a good idea Lola married her older, more sensible Uncle.

There was a knock on the door, and the sound of a key turning. Amber jumped and began to switch to Lola's appearance. It took her longer than other transformations, as she had to shape the wings that grew from Lola's shoulders, two appendages she was not normally in possession of. She heard the key clicking and the door opening when she was still only half transformed.

"Lola?" Came the sinister voice of Nadir, her Uncle. "Lola, where are you?"

Amber shrank back into the shadows, trying to buy herself time to complete the complex transformation.

"Lola, you can't hide in here all day, you have a ceremony to attend…"

Nadir turned round a corner into the study room to see Lola standing there.

"What were you doing back here?" he asked.

"Rehearsing," Amber replied.

"Rehearsing what?" Nadir asked.

"The ceremony, in my head," Amber said quickly.

"Well, don't get any funny ideas, girl, today has to go exactly as planned," Nadir said, grabbing Amber by the face and forcing her to look at him.

Amber tried to keep her eyes down and hoped Nadir didn't notice that they were orange, not Lola's deep shade of brown.

Nadir pushed her away and stalked out of the room, calling out as he left for her to hurry up and make her way to the City hall for the coronation.

"I don't think today will go quite as you planned," Amber said, her own voice coming from Lola's mouth as she grinned wickedly and walked out, her train trailing out behind her.

* * *

The City hall was full to the brim with crowds. Adair stood near the back next to Rose, who had a cloak over her so she wasn't so instantly recognisable. The Doctor and Jack were standing in the shadows, ready to leap into action when the time came and Lola was outside, hiding in the TARDIS which they had sneakily parked round the side of the building, away from sight. The Doctor had a phone that he was going to use to let her know when to suddenly appear.

"You look dead smart," Rose said to Adair.

"Well, I wanted to get dressed up for the real occasion," he said with a shrug.

"So, who got invited to this then?" Rose asked.

"Everyone who's anyone, and quite a few people who aren't anyone. Anyone who isn't here is watching outside on a video screen in the town centre.

"Think we might cause quite a stir," Rose said.

"Either way it was going to cause quite a stir," Adair said with a grin.

The music suddenly started and the doors opened to reveal Amber all disguised as Lola. Rose thought it was a shame that Lola wasn't going to get the opportunity to do this properly, as she looked absolutely beautiful in all the elaborate dress and train.

Adair looked awestruck, then kind of embarrassed as he remembered it wasn't actually Lola, but a shape-shifting, blue-haired alien he didn't know.

Amber walked down the central row created by the crowds of smiling clapping people. Her hair was full of confetti and she was holding an enormous bunch of flowers. She did her best to smile at Lola's adoring subjects, to look graceful and stately, not awkward and glowering. It didn't help much that she could see Jack laughing at her out of the corner of her eye. A tad vindictively, she slapped him with her telekinesis, much to the amusement of the Doctor.

The council of Elders, accurately described by Lola as a bunch of old men, rose as Amber took her seat in the throne, passing her flowers on to a pretty little Sertian girl with baby pink wings.

Nadir smiled as he watched on, his face betraying no sign of his malicious intent. He only gave a flicker of satisfaction as the white gold tiara was placed on Amber's head and she was declared Queen of Corfeil.

Amber stood up and turned to face Nadir as he walked over to her. The eldest of the Elders looked between them, a rosy smile on his face as he placed their hands together, binding them with rope, a symbol of the bond they shared in matrimony.

Amber looked up at Nadir coolly as his eyes dared her to contest the union. He did not notice her sudden change of eye colour, nor of temperament – he was far too wrapped up in his plan coming together. It was too far in the making now for things to go wrong, or so he believed.

"May you together rule this city wisely and for many years to come!" the Elder said, removing the rope, signalling the end of the ceremony.

He stepped back and linked his hands in front of him in a gesture of satisfaction. Nadir smiled benevolently as the crowd cheered. He took Amber's hand and turned to face the crowd, lifting their joined hands together as the crowd cheered appreciatively. He chose to overlook the deadpan expression on Adair's face, and the unusual looking woman stood beside him.

"Today is a wondrous day for me, my friends, for today I have realised my dream," Nadir said. The crowd silenced to listen to him speak. "Today you have granted me the one thing I wanted above all else by allowing me to marry this wretched girl…"

He twisted Amber's arm and pushed her to the floor as the crowd gasped in unison.

"Today you have granted me power that none of you can take away! I am your king, and you will abide by my rule, you will obey my every command or face the punishment for high treason! My first command is for all your wages to become mine, I will lead this country into war and take over the whole planet, and everyone will be powerless to stop me!"

"You can't do that!" someone called out.

"I'm the king!" he called back, "I can do whatever I want!"

"You're only the king if you marry the princess!" Lola called marching through the door.

The crowd gasped again, turning back and forth between the doorway and the stage where Nadir was stood.

"What?" Nadir said, looking down at the Lola by his feet.

Amber smirked back up at him, a look of smug satisfaction on her face as she pointed a gun at his head.

* * *

One more chapter to go! then it's part four i believe! please review xxx


	7. The Real Coronation

Here we go, last chapter of this part! New part up soon, check my homepage for a link to a preview of it! thanks for all the reviews, you guys are so great!

* * *

"That hurt," Amber said, standing up, gun still trained on Nadir as she shook out her twisted arm.

He looked round frantically, but there were no exits available to him, and everyone had seen and heard him declare his plan. He was trapped.

"I should probably warn you that this gun would blow your head into so many pieces it wouldn't be worth attempting to put it back with your body, and I'm a very good shot," Amber said coolly.

"And if she misses, I wont," Jack said, stepping forwards with the Doctor, Rose, Lola and Adair.

"Thanks for the backup, Jack," Amber said dryly.

"Your game is up, Nadir," Lola said, "Don't try anything clever!"

"I thought you lot had left after failing to discover our thief, which is not me!" Nadir said loudly to the gathered crowd.

"No, that would be me," Lola said, "but I did it to try and bring you down!"

"We figured that one out," the Doctor said, "and came up with a better plan to bring you down, all thanks to my genius of course."

"Nothing to do with me distracting Mali so you could nosey round the kitchens…" Rose said teasingly.

"That to," the Doctor conceded.

"Just what exactly is going on here?" an Elder asked.

Amber turned round to face him, but Nadir, sensing her momentary distraction, lashed out with his wings, knocking her off her feet. Her gun skidded out of her hands and across the floor.

"Amber!" Jack called out as she dashed her head against the floor. He stepped towards her, giving Nadir the space to take off into the air, grabbing Rose as he did, holding her like a shield in front of him.

"Oh you idiot Harkness!" Amber snapped, jumping to her feet, "Why didn't you just shoot him?"

Lola looked up at Rose who was dangling helplessly in the air.

"This is bad," she said.

"Rose will know what to do," the Doctor said confidently.

* * *

Rose felt the arms sweep round her waist and pluck her off the floor. Nadir was using her like a shield, protecting himself as he tried to escape. Rose looked down towards the ground. Pretty pitiful really, she had been dangling higher off the ground in Blitz London, and that time she couldn't be sure she wouldn't fall (did fall in the end). At least now she knew Nadir wasn't going to let go of her in a hurry, that left him open to be shot by Jack or Amber.

Swinging her feet she tried to think of what to do. Not easy when you were being swung through the air…

Down below, everyone was running around in a blind panic as Nadir threatened to drop her if they didn't get out of the way. Rose sought out the Doctor in the crowd but couldn't see him. In the rush of wings and bodies it was hard to pick out his dark brown jacket, but Amber's blue hair stood out a mile. Rose caught her eye briefly, and was certain for a second that Amber was trying to speak to her telepathically, but what little connection they had was broken when Amber was struck by the wing of a panicking elder.

"Don't move or I'll drop her!" Nadir shouted to a bunch of police officers who had moved to block his path to the doorway. They all skidded to a hasty halt, looking up at Rose sadly.

"I'm sick of being the damsel in distress!" Rose said to herself and elbowed Nadir hard in the stomach.

He gasped and stumbled in midair, dropping Rose and massaging his sore chest. He let out an aggravated cry as he realised he was no longer protected, and an open shot for the at least two people armed with guns. He plummeted towards the police officers, successfully scattering them, but crashed to the floor in an ungainly tumble as he was shot from the sky, not by Amber or Jack, but by Adair.

"Take that sucker," the boy commented, looking smug and pleased with himself.

Rose fell into the Doctor's open arms.

"You ok?" he asked her.

Rose looked up at him, snuggling into his cozy jacket.

"Peachy," she replied.

* * *

It took some convincing and explaining to get the Elders to understand what on Sertia was going on. After accounts from Lola, Adair, Mali and the Doctor, they finally got their heads round it.

"Basically, he was not a very nice bloke," the Doctor said.

"I just can't believe he got away with this for so long," one elder said.

"He would have got away with it completely if Lola hadn't stopped him!" Adair said.

"Yes, any doubts I've had about your ability to lead, dear child, have been based on flaws you apparently do not possess," the elder said, turning to Lola.

"Well, that's probably a bit generous," Lola said with a giggle.

Amber was not participating in this conversation. She was watching as the police dragged the stunned Nadir to the cell where he would spend the rest of his life.

"I'm not still married to him am I?" she asked.

"I pronounce the union Null and Void, on the grounds neither of you were who you said you were," the Elder said, smiling benignly.

"Good," Jack said, "That means you're still available for me!"

He put his arm round her shoulder and Amber rolled her eyes.

"You never give up, do you?" she asked, but she didn't tell him to remove his arm.

"But if the marriage was Null and Void, that must mean the coronation was as well," another Elder pointed out.

"Yes of course!" said another.

"Well, I think there is still enough time to perform a coronation now…" the main Elder said, taking the crown from Amber's head and holding it out towards Lola.

* * *

"May I present to you, the new Queen of Corfeil, Lolanedia, or Lola!" the Elder announced with a small smile to a cheering crowd, placing the crown on Lola's head.

Dressed in a pair of trousers, a t-shirt and a bandana to keep her hair under control, she hardly looked the part of a queen, but the crowds continued to cheer and applaud for a further ten minutes as tears of pure happiness poured from Lola's eyes.

* * *

In the background Adair smiled to himself, happy that Lola had finally got what she deserved and wanted, her birthright, the rule of Corfeil, and no old, insane man there to ruin it for her.

He was sad though, sad that he wouldn't be able to see her as often, that she would have to go away, visiting other cities, other royal families. He was back off to the kitchens to peel a few more potatoes.

He turned away to walk out but suddenly someone had pounced on him. He turned round to see Lola grinning goofishly, holding out her arms for a hug.

"You helped make this happen," she said to him, "I'm never going to forget that!"

She kissed him swiftly on the cheek and he blushed beet red as the crowd cheered even louder.

* * *

"Not a bad two days work really," the Doctor said as the TARDIS crew headed back to their ship and home.

"Not a brilliant holiday though," Rose said, hands on hip, "why is it that everywhere we go turns into disaster?"

"I can't help it!" the Doctor complained, "I'm just a trouble magnet!"

"Well, we can try again, I'm sure we can find somewhere relatively safe!" Jack said, still beaming after being allowed to put his arm round Amber's shoulders.

"I just want some sun, sea and surf!" Rose said, "Just for once."

Thought she complained, she was grinning widely, and everyone knew she wouldn't change the way things were for the world (especially when falling through the air landed you in the Doctor's warm arms).

"Sun, sea and surf is good, but we should got to a theme park, much more exciting!" Jack said.

"You mean you'd turn down the opportunity to stare at people in their swimsuits?" Amber asked with mock incredulity.

"Good point," Jack said.

They arrived at the TARDIS and gazed at the old blue ship fondly.

"Let's see then, where to next?" the Doctor said.

"Wait!" a voice called. They all turned round to see Lola running towards them. She skidded to a halt and caught her breath.

"I just wanted to thank you guys," she said, "You saved my life in a way. You saved my kingdom, you saved my world! I have no idea how I can possibly thank you enough for everything you've done for me and my people, but here goes! If you ever find yourself in Corfeil again you can have top class service, even more top class than normal. And if there's ever anything I can help you with I'd be more than happy to do what I can for you, because, you know, that's what friends do and all that. And are you sure you have to leave right now? You can stay for a bit if you like – there are plenty of rooms in the palace and…"

"Lola!" the Doctor, Rose, Jack and Amber all said together.

"Yeah, I know, shut up!" the girl said sheepishly.

* * *

Please review xxx 


End file.
